


Mine Forever

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, atsumu - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hanamaki, katsukawa issei, matsukawa, miya atsumu - Freeform, oikawa toru - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: It’s been years since I’ve seen him in person. But I can’t wait another year till we see each other. I can’t risk him falling for some other guy on his team. I need to make him mine. Mine forever. I love you Oikawa Toru... soon to be Iwaizumi Toru
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was requested by @AkiShirabu so please enjoy and request what you want next! Sorry if this wasn’t what you had in mind. Make sure just to go to the comments and request what you want instead, I won’t mind! As well as, if you want another fanfic! Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors!
> 
> Warnings: Some foul language (cursing)

##  **TV**

Iwaizumi looked at the tv chuckling to himself.

“So do you have someone you're dating at the moment?” The reporter asked Oikawa.

“Mhm! My Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa smiled at the camera, hoping that Iwaizumi was watching.

“When did you guys meet?” The reporter was ready to make this the next big story.

“I’ve known him since I was a child, and I knew I loved him from that day forward. Buttt he was too much of a wimp to ask me out!” Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi’s face went bright red.

Baby why do you got to embarrass me like that huh? _~ Iwaizumi thought_

“So does he live near here?” The reporter was smiling happily about how much they were able to get down.

“Uh..” Oikawa’s face changed.

If 11,221 miles is close then ya of course he is close.. close enough to kiss, and hug _. ~ oikawa thought_

“No. Um” Oikawa’s teammates called him over. It was time to go. “Thanks for the interview! Bye bye Iwa-chan I love you!! Thank you to all my fans as well.” Then Oikawa bolted.

I miss you. I know you miss me too~ but you don’t have to worry. I will see you soon. I can’t have. No, I will not let us be so far apart any longer. _~ Iwaizumi thought_

Iwaizumi turned off the tv and looked over at the seat next to him, god he missed him so fucking much.

Oikawa grabbed his stuff walking into the bus. He wished he hadn’t heard what the reporter asked last. They just won! They. Just. Won. Yet just to remember that he couldn’t be with his lover, to celebrate his win it just hurt a little too much.

_Bring..._

_Bring..._

_Bring..._

Oikawa looked down to see his lover’s contact picking up. “Baby! What are you doing up?”

“That was quite the stunt you pulled there wasn’t it? Wimp really?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“You were! You should have confessed your love to me earlier!” Oikawa giggled.

“Are you okay baby? I saw what they asked you.. I know it is hard, okay?” Iwaizumi mumbled. “I miss you, okay..?”

Oikawa giggled softly, “You know me too well.. I miss you too my Hercules!”

Iwaizumi blushed harder, “Kawa-babe I told you don’t call me that!”

Oikawa blushed too, “Nuh-uh! But you know what then, I’ll call you... My milk bread!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Now you're calling me food huh?”

When Oikawa got home he FaceTimed Iwaizumi until he fell asleep.

##  **Perfect Ring For A Perfect Boy**

Iwaizumi kinda knew what he wanted to get but he decided to call Hanamaki, Mattsun, Atsumu, and Yamaguchi for help.

“Okay well what did you have in mind Iwaizumi?” Yamaguchi smiled softly.

“Um.. I just want to get him something that he will like.” Iwaizumi mumbled. “Do you think he will even accept my proposal?”

“What?” Atsumu looked over at him.

“Like.. we haven’t seen each other for a year and he might have found someone..” his voice trailed off mumbling to himself. Panicking.

“Iwaizumi snap out of it. He likes you okay? No, he loves you and you love him. You have a week till the flight so let's get the ring okay?” Atsumu chuckled.

“Ya your right.. Thanks.” Iwaizumi whispered and looked around.

“Mattsun when are you going to ask me out?” Makki said jokingly.

“I don’t know bro. I was waiting for you.” Mattsun mumbled without thinking.

“What?” Makki looked confused.

“Oh shit. Uh..” Mattsun looked down.

“He likes you and you like him. Cool now date and stop making this day all about you two!” Atsumu screamed. everyone looked over. “Shit. Sorry!” Iwaizumi, and Yamaguchi started laughing. “StOp it! Someone needed to say it!”

“Like how you and omi-omi need to be together?” Yamaguchi giggled.

“Hey only I can call him that!” Atsumu blushed “and by the way your one to speak how about you and Tsukki~?”

“Wait, you like me?” Makki questioned.

“If I can’t call him omi-omi you can’t call my boyfriend Tsukki!” Yamaguchi covered his mouth quickly, blushing hard.

“Your boyfriend~?” Atsumu teased.

“You like me?” Mattsun whispered.

“Shit!” Yamaguchi blushed harder. “Well at least my boyfriend isn’t in love with a bee~”

“Uh ya.. wanna date?” Makki chuckled

“Hey! I’m not a bee!” Atsumu covered his mouth “Shit!”

“Oh so you and Sakusa are dating~” Yamaguchi teased.

“Uh ya sure” Mattsun chuckled looking at Makki’s blushing face.

“Guys can you help me get the ring?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Oh sure Iwa-Chan~” Everyone said at the same time.

“Hey only Oikawa can call me that!” Iwaizumi yelled back at them.

“Do you mean Tōru? Because he won’t be Oikawa much longer~” Makki teased.

“What do you guys think of this one?” Iwaizumi pointed to one.

“Perfect!” Yamaguchi and Atsumu agreed.

“Wow spending so much on Tōru yet couldn’t even buy us food!” Mattsun and Makki said on cue.

They bought the ring and Iwaizumi began to pack when he got home.

##  **Plane rides**

Iwaizumi sat in his seat.

“Iwaizumi is that you?” Someone asked. As Iwaizumi turned his head he saw y/n.

“Uh do I know you?” He looked like he was genuinely trying to remember you.

“Oh no! Sorry I just loved watching your old games with Oikawa.” Y/N smiled.

“Oh.. can I ask you something?” Iwaizumi was still unsure.

“Ya go for it,” You chuckle.

“I am going to go surprise Tōru.. For his birthday.. I kind of have a date set up, and a ring. Is it no use? Do you think he will actually accept?” Iwaizumi began to tear thinking of all of the wrong things that could happen.

“What are you talking about? Of course he could accept. You and him were always meant to be okay? Don’t ever think otherwise!” Y/N said with a huge smile. “So go out there and propose. Don’t think twice about it okay?”

“Okay thanks..” He smiled a bit.

You and him talked for hours as he showed you photo’s of his lover and you showed him photo’s of your favorite things.

##  **Home**

He got a rental grabbing all his stuff which wasn’t much and drove to Oikawa’s. Knocking on the door.

“COMING!” Oikawa screamed. He slowly looked through the peephole and started to tear immediately opening the door. “BABY!” He cried as he hugged Iwaizumi.

“I missed you so much.” He picked Oikawa up and held him tight. Kissing him, dropping all his stuff on the floor as he walked inside closing the door behind him. “I love you so much,” he mumbles.

Iwaizumi blushed hard as he kissed Oikawa again. “Miss me?”

Oikawa softly shaked his head, pointing for Iwaizumi to bring him to his living room. “Carry me~!” He cried with a laugh.

Iwaizumi carried him over chucking as oikawa face turned bright red as one of his teammates said “Uh oikawa? Who’s this?”

“My boyfriend..” he mumbled his head in Iwaizumi’s shoulder, never wanting to let go.

“Uh hi?” Iwaizumi chuckled as he. Heard oikawa breath in his own scent

I missed you so much.. please don’t ever leave me again.. _~ Oikawa thought_

Tears were soaking Iwaizumi’s shirt as he rubbed Oikawa’s back. “Kawa baby it’s okay, no need to cry.”

His teammates were chuckling softly. “Stop ittt!!” Oikawa yelled, hugging on tighter.

“Tōru why don’t you hang out with your teammates as I put my stuff down, and take a shower?” Iwaizumi mentioned.

“No..” Oikawa whined. “I want you to stay here.”

“But I don’t smell good and I’m not clean.” Iwaizumi smiled, kissing his nose.

“But, I don’t want you to leave me again!” Oikawa shouted.

“Baby what do you want me to do then?”

“I’ll come with you and my teammates can go home!” Oikawa giggled

His teammates grabbed their stuff and began to leave. “Bye guys, sorry.” Iwaizumi stated. Closing the door behind them. “You're a handful aren’t you.”

Oikawa giggled, “Shower time stinky Iwa!”

“You're the one to talk! You smell like our old locker room!” Iwaizumi began to carry Oikawa into the bathroom.

##  **Tōru Iwaizumi?**

“Baby ready for our date?” Iwaizumi smiled softly.

“Um... Do you think I look fat wearing this?” Oikawa said looking in the mirror.

“What? No you look perfect!” Iwaizumi walked up behind him and kissed his neck. “I love you birthday boy..”

“I love me too~” Oikawa teased.

“As cocky as fucking ever huh?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Come on wimp~ don’t be like that!” Oikawa giggled.

“What did I tell you about that. Tōru!” He began to tickle the man until he forfeit.

“Ready?”

“Mhm ready!”

As they got to the movies first Oikawa and Iwaizumi chose the best seats. Slowly they sat in their seats. Oikawa missed Iwaizumi so much that for most of the move he was on his lap just holding him. Iwaizumi didn’t mind at all. He missed this too much to argue.

“You liked the movie?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Mhm..” Oikawa smiled softly.

“My favorite part was when she saved the dog.” Iwaizumi mentioned.

“Mine too...” Oikawa mumbled.

“Kawa there was no dog... I’m pretty sure. Wait, there was a dog.” Iwaizumi tried to remember.

“So we both weren’t paying attention huh?” Oikawa giggled

“Ready For dinner?” Iwaizumi whispered. The box felt heavy in his pocket.

“Mhm!” Oikawa giggled as they got seated at the place.

**~WHEN THEY GOT TO THE RESTAURANT~**

“Welcome to _____ if you need anything tell me!” Stated the waiter as they disappeared.

Oikawa shuffled over, finally sitting on his lap again.

“You must have missed me a lot huh?” Iwaizumi chuckled as he held Oikawa close.

“Mhm!” Oikawa blushed.

“Well get everything and anything you want okay babe?” Iwaizumi smiled.

“Okay! Thank you” he kissed his cheek quickly before retiring to the menu.

**~AFTER THEY ORDERED AND GOT THEIR FOOD~**

Iwaizumi knew he needed Oikawa to sit in his own seat before he could propose. “Baby-Kawa it is going to be hard to eat like this. Can you sit in your seat please?”

“Okay..” Oikawa got up and sat in his seat. Iwaizumi getting up for a second.

Here we go. Breath you can do this. Don’t Fuck this up. You want to marry him for god sake. Let’s do this! _~ Iwaizumi thought_

He slowly knelt down one knee pulling out the ring box. “Oikawa Tōru you have always been there for me and I never want that to end. I want it to be you and me forever so please.... Oikawa Tōru can we make it Tōru Iwaizumi? Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and please marry me?” He teared up opening the box to reveal a white gold band with a beautiful square diamond shaped ring. Mini diamonds around the whole band. Inside it had the words: _Iwaizumi Tōru_ carved into it.

Wait.. Me? Shit! Don’t cry Oikawa! Fuck! _~ Oikawa_

Oikawa giggled, “Mhm! Put it on me! Put it on!”

Iwaizumi slid the ring around his finger as tears fled both of their eyes. Everyone around them began to clap. “By the way you could have asked sooner you know~” Oikawa giggled.

“Always gotta be a bit of a shit when it comes to these things don't you, love?” Iwaizumi gave him a sharp kiss and chuckled.

##  **I Do**

Oikawa walked slowly down the aisle. At the other end was his soon to be husband Iwaizumi. Tears were flooding his eyes. He slowly walked up standing next to Atsumu, Yamaguchi, Akaashi, and Kenma. On Iwaizumi’s side was Sakusa, Makki, and Mattsun.

“Welcome everyone we have joined today to join these two beutiful souls as one. As children they were best friends, and today forward they will become a married couple. They will forever be binded by souls til death do there part.” The priest stated.

God he looks so fucking beautiful I am the luckiest man on the earth _~ Iwaizumi thought_

Thank you so much... Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! _~ Oikawa thought_

“Tōru I knew from the first day that I met you that I would need you to be mine forever. You were the best looking person I had ever seen. You knew when I was feeling down and knew how to help me when no one else could. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You make me lose my mind almost every day. But yet without you I think I would lose myself, you Oikawa Toru make my life complete. Surprisingly you seemed to love me even at my worst moments. I knew that I needed to marry you as soon as I could. I promise I will always make sure you do not overwork yourself and that you will always be safe and happy. So Oikawa Tōru will you be my husband forever until death do our part?”

“Mhm.. Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you so much. I don’t know how but you are the only person who knows when i am actually not okay. I love you so much and I couldn’t imagine my life without you so thank you. I knew from when we started dating that this was going to be tough. Long distance was hard... and will always be hard no matter who you are. Not to mention the 12 hour distance in time. But we made it work... you never gave up on me. I love you so much. I promise I will always be there to support you and help you through your toughest moments. So Iwaizumi Hajime will you be my husband forever until death do us part?”

“Yes I do.” Iwaizumi teared up more. They slowly slipped the rings onto each other's hands.

“If there are no objections. With the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other!” They kissed each other with salty tasting lips, red cheeks, red noses, and a smile.

“I love you Iwaizumi Tōru,” Hajime whispered as he picked him up.

“ I love you too Iwaizumi Hajime” Tōru whispered as he held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
